Commission and Salary Payment Guide
This is a guide intended for leaders to pay the commissioned guard types, leaders and specialty members a fair ticket wage based on their duties. Note: This does not count towards the Ticket Allowances for leaders. Payday Payday is on the 7th of every month. Leaders must go to the proper place to pick up their ticket salaries or they risk not getting paid for that month. Guards Ruby 70 tickets if their Ranger completed the training in full. 20 tickets if the Ranger was unable to complete the training. Topaz If the transaction went smoothly, the Topaz will receive 30 tickets. If the transaction had any issues the Topaz had to handle, they will receive 50 tickets. Amethyst If an Amethyst brings a Ranger who might be having issues to the attention of a leader, they receive 10 tickets. If the Amethyst takes the time to help the ranger themselves also, they receive 20 tickets. Zircon The Zircon guard will receive 20 tickets for each day the event lasts that they are helping someone else who planned it. The Zircon guard will receive 50 tickets for each day the event lasts that they have planned themselves. Pearl If the Pearl guard assists leaders in resolving an issue, they should receive 20 tickets for the case. If the Pearl guard resolves the issue themselves entirely, they should receive 80 tickets for the case. Shadow If the Shadow acts as a team, they receive 20 tickets each. If the Shadow guard acts alone, they receive 100 tickets. Only tasks set by the head shadow apply. = Prismatic Guards Prismatic Guards receive commissions based on the other guard types they act as. Occasionally, the King or Emperor can reward Prismatic points. Special Classes Emerald Guards The Emerald Guards receives 20 tickets for an application they process for someone else. The Emerald Guards receives 100 tickets for a member they invite themselves and process. Travelers (PENDING INFO) Gypsies (PENDING INFO) Reporters (PENDING INFO) Heralds (PENDING INFO) Squad Leaders Squad Leaders are paid on the 3rd of every month by their Crescent Lord. Rankless Rankless leaders, or leaders over Frozen squads do not receive a salary. Rank C 20 Rank B 50 Rank A 100 The Checklist for Rank Criteria is on the Duty Register. Top Leaders Non-commissioned salaries are paid on the 1st of every month by the King of Moon City. King of Moon City The King of Moon City automatically generates 250 tickets a month for head leadership. Queen of Moon City The Queen of Moon City automatically generates 100 tickets a month due to financially supporting the group, and being the Marketplace Master. Empress of Blueberry Isles The Empress of the Blueberry Isles automatically generates 200 tickets a month due to financially supporting the group, leading the Blueberry Isles, and managing the NKCL. Nova Knights The Nova Knights receive 100 tickets a month, automatically for general support and leadership. Conflict Commission: The Nova Knight receives 20 tickets per conflict resolved under his jurisdiction. Daily Commission: The Nova Knights receive potential daily ticket rewards from the King of Moon City. Crescent Lords The Crescent Lords receive tickets from their Empress based on effort for general support, leadership, and SL management. Daily Commission: The Crescent Lords receive potential daily ticket rewards from the King of Moon City.Category:Master List Category:Moon City Category:Squad Leaders